Maybe It's Fate
by Kat Mariano
Summary: i suck at summaries so i wont tell u. but i as well as many other people think this is a great story. R/J and L/L maybe later. MAYBE! plz r/r


Maybe It's Fate  
  
Author's note: this story is told in Rory's point of view.  
  
Gilmore Girls Chapter 1: Consider It Done  
  
Things have been going good since Sookie's wedding. I ended up not going to Washington because I would miss mom too much. Me and Dean have had a couple fights about me spending too much time with Jess, but they all end up the same way. Jess is my friend, and whereas I love Dean, he cannot tell me who to be friends with. I spend a lot of time with Jess. We have basically everything in common; books, movies, music. And we can talk endlessly about anything. I can't that I have no feelings for Jess other than friendship, because that would be a lie. I like Jess, but I don't wanna ruin mine and Dean's relationship.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Dean said. I was just coming out of Luke's. I was getting coffee for mom, because her and Luke have yet to make up. "Oh, hey Dean." I said and we kissed. "Why were you in Luke's?" he asked, curiously. "Because that's where I get a good portion of my food. Plus, mom wanted coffee." He just stood there and starred at me like I was lying. "Dean! Not this again!" I sighed. "Rory! I just don't want you hanging around with him." "And if this was Germany and your name was Hitler, than that would be a problem. Yes, Dean you're my boyfriend, but you don't get to choose my friends. And the sooner you get over that, the better." Fine. I'll see you later. Bye." Dean said and walked off in the direction of his house. "Hello there." an all too familiar voice behind me said. I turned around and it was as I suspected, (and hoped) Jess. "Hey Jess. We're you listening?" "I couldn't help hearing. That guy's got a loud voice." "That he does." "He's still jealous? You'd think he would have gotten over 'lil ole' me by now." "Jess. That's not funny." I said, sternly. "Sorry. Look, want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Actually, that would be great. Thanks." He smiled and yelled into the diner that he was walking me home.  
  
Five minutes into the walk, Jess said, "You okay? You haven't said a word since we left. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish he could see that your not a bad guy and I love hanging out with you. It just really bugs me." I confessed. "Thanks for the compliments, but Ror, you really don't need to worry about it. We're friends and he needs to understand that. So, promise me that you wont let this bother you okay?" Jess asked. "I promise. So what's new?" "Nothing much. I finished reading,' Catcher in the Rye' for the third time. Anything new with you?"  
  
"Well, me and mom are having an early movie night because I am going out with Dean tonight. It's our 10- month anniversary. We'll probably go to dinner, like usual." "Oh, cool. So, 10- months huh?" "I'm so sorry to bring up Dean."  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
"No. It's not okay. Ooh- to make it up to you, I am inviting you for movie night." "Your mom wont mind?" "I'll just ask her."  
  
We walked up my front steps and into the house.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" No answer. "Mom! I brought you coffee!" she bolted down the stairs and took the coffee. "Bless you child." she said and took a drink out of the Styrofoam cup. "Why's James Dean here?" she asked. "I wanted to know if he could stay for the movie night."  
  
"Rory." "Mom. Kitchen please?" I asked, sweetly.  
  
We walked into the kitchen, leaving Jess to stay in the living room.  
  
"Come on mom please?" "I don't like you hanging out with him." "Well, that's not gonna stop me from being friends with him. But, I figured you might wanna be included seeing as how you are my best friend." "Okay. Fine. But-" Lorelai was cut off by the sound of the ringing phone.  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Saved by the phone." "I'll get it." my mom rushed to find the phone.  
  
"I think its in the closet." I said. I went back into the living room and found Jess looking at the pictures of me and my mom.  
  
"Hey. You can stay. But, I was wondering if you could run back to Luke's and get some more coffee and get some snacks from the market. It'll score you some brownie points with mom." "She's really important to you, isn't she?" he asked, gesturing at the picture of me and my mom the day before Christmas.  
  
"Yeah. She is. She's my everything." "If she's important to you, consider it done. I'll be back in a half hour, tops." he said. And with that said, he was out the door.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Call (not a BSB reference)  
  
"Rory! Phone's for you!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Who is it?" "I didn't ask. Here." she said and shoved the phone into my hand. "Hello?"  
  
"Well, hello my Mary." a voice said. "Oh my gosh. Tristan is that really you?" I jumped up and down. I don't know why I was so happy to talk to Tristan. "Gee, Mary. Happy to hear from me?"  
  
"Don't over-inflate your ego, but yes. Very happy. Where are you?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that. Do me a favor. Open your door."  
  
I went and opened the front door and there he was. Tristan, the same way I remembered him. Messy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and that trade-mark smirk. He was beautiful.  
  
"Earth to Mary!" Tristan's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. "I'm sorry." I said. I pulled him into a hug. I have to admit, military school really benefited him. His chest was rock hard and his arms were strong. It felt good to be held by him. "I'll take that as a sign that you missed me." he said. "Well, yeah. What are you doing home? But more importantly, why are you in Stars Hollow?" I asked. "I think I might be able to answer that if you loosen up your grip on me. And you should probably hang that up." he said. I parted myself from him, unwillingly and hung up the phone. "Sorry." I said. "It's okay. Um, they let me out on good behavior." I gave him look. "I know, weird. But, I came over to invite you to a party at my house. The last DuGrey party ever." "Why is it the last?" "That was one of the conditions of me coming back. No parties. Oh yeah, there's also, no girls, no smoking, and I have a curfew. Plus, there's no Ducan and Bowman." "Well, you shouldn't have been with them in the first place. I told you, Tris." "And I should have listened. But I didn't and I am a better person for it." "So? When's this party?" I asked. "Tonight. At 8. It'll probably last all night." "Oh man. I wish I could go, but it's mine and Dean's 10-month anniversary." "Oh, I understand. It was just a thought."  
  
"What's all this racket? And Rory? Who's the hottie?" my mom asked. "Mom!" I sighed. "This is Trisan." "Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said. "Uh-oh." I said. "Number 1, if you value your life, and certain, important parts of your body, you'll call me Lorelai. And second of all, I am neither old, nor married, so lose the 'Mrs.' thing, K?" "Okay. Sorry, Lorelai." he apologized. "Much better. So, Ror, how come you never told me Evil Tristan was hott?" "He's not mom. Okay, maybe he's a little hott but that's it." I said, shyly. "You know I am hott, Mary. Don't deny what we all know."  
  
"You've met the Tristan, now meet the ego." I said, sarcastically. "Okay. Well, I better get going. I need to get home. Nice meeting you, Lorelai," he said and started opening the door. "Nice meet you too, Tristan. Nice to meet you as well, ego." my mom said and laughed. Tristan laughed too. He made his way down the stairs when I called out to him, "Tristan? You have my number. Use it." "I will my Mary, I will." he said, and smirked. He got into his Jaguar and drove away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Movies  
  
"What movies are we gonna watch?" I asked my mom. "Um, oh, lets watch 'Coyote Ugly'. I am sure Jess'll like that." Lorelai said and snickered. "Fine. Good movie. But you have to be nice to Jess. I am begging you." I said and I pulled out the movie 'Coyote Ugly' out from our movie rack. "Alright. I'll be nice to the little hoodlum, but if he so much as-" Lorelai said. "He won't, mom. I promise." I cut her off. "How can you be so sure?" "Because, he knows your important to me. And he wants to get along with you." "Okay. I'll give him a chance." "Foods Here!" Jess yelled from the front door. "Yay! Food!" my mom yelled equally as loud and ran to the door. "Did you remember coffee too?" I asked. "Of course I did." he held up a cup holder, complete with 4 cups of coffee. "Only four?" mom asked.  
  
"Yes. Luke stopped selling coffee by the gallon." Jess quipped. "Ha ha. So we're watching 'Coyote Ugly'." I said. "Wow. Good movie." he said. "Figured you would like it. Hey, Jess wanna help me go set up snacks and stuff?" I asked. "Sure. We'll be right back." Jess said and we went into the kitchen. "I know you are capable of making popcorn all by yourself so, what do you wanna talk about?" Jess asked. "I wanted to thank you. I know my mother isn't the most mature person and she can be kind of harsh at times, but thank you for trying to be civil around her. I appreciate it."  
  
"Well, I like your mom. She's got an edge. If she didn't hate me, I think we would get along great." "She doesn't hate you." "Okay well, let's get going." We made popcorn and put chips and candy in different bowls.  
  
1 hour into the movie-  
  
I was laying on the couch, with my eyes closed. I could still hear the movie and I've seen it so many times that I could actually see the scenes playing in my head. I was so tired. The night before I had stayed up all night, reading my book. My mom and Jess started talking and I could hear every word. "Huh, looks like Rory's sleeping. She's missing the best part of the movie." my mom said. "Yeah. She stayed up late, reading 'On the Road' by Jack Kerouac."  
  
"Again? That girl's gonna start to tip over from her brain being so big because she reads so much." "Yeah. I think she's tipping as we speak." Jess and mom laughed. There was a pause, silence. "Lorelai? Why do you hate me so much?" Jess asked. "Because, when I see you two, I see me and Rory's father. I see the way she looks at you. The same way I looked at Chris. And don't get me wrong, Rory's the best thing in my life and I love her, but I don't want her to be like me. To make the same mistake I did. And Rory likes you, but I don't want her to get pregnant. She has a future, Harvard. I admit, it may seem like I do, but, I don't hate you." she said.  
  
When my mom said that, I was overcome with happiness. I was ecstatic at that fact that she didn't hate Jess.  
  
"I like Rory. I like her a lot. And I know that she's with Dean, but even if she wasn't, I would never ruin Rory's chances of having the future she wanted. I know that I really don't deserve Rory, but if she gave me half a chance I would not screw it up. I promise that whatever happens between me and Rory, that she will always come first. Her and her future." Jess said.  
  
"Huh. It figures. You love Rory." my mom simply put it. "I guess I do." Jess said and paused. "Well, I guess I should be going now. It's almost 6 and I have to help Luke with the dinner rush." I heard him stand up.  
  
"It was nice having you here, Jess. You gotta come back again." mom said. "I will do that. So, thanks for letting me stay and tell Rory I said goodbye." he said and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty wake-up. You gotta get ready for your date tonight." she said. I got up off the couch. I saw my mom was smiling and I knew why. So, I smiled too. I went into my room and got ready fro my date with Dean. 'Geez, this is gonna be one boring night." I thought to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Mom Talk  
  
"Mom! Where's my black skirt?" I called out to my mother, from my room. "I have it up here." she said and came down the stairs into my room, with the skirt. "Don't you think blacks a little dark for your anniversary, honey?" she laid the skirt down on my bed. "Mom. I just wanna get this day over with. Dean's mad at me and I am sure he really doesn't care what I look like." I said and fell backwards onto my bed. "What are you guys fighting about?" she asked. "Um, Jess. Like usual. He doesn't understand that me and Jess are friends. Sometimes I question his listening skills. I have told him, Jess has told him, that we are friends, and he doesn't like me. But Dean just wont listen." mom flopped down on my bed as well. "Rory, hon, you gotta realize that you're a wonderful girlfriend and anyone would be lucky to have you, but maybe Dean isn't right for you." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my mom, "Are you saying I should break up with Dean? But I love Dean." "I know you love him, but I don't think your in love with him anymore."  
  
"So, I should break up with Dean?" "You should do whatever you want to do. With the exception of sex and drugs." "I just don't know mom. I don't know if I could find anyone that will treat me as good as Dean."  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, sweetie. There's one right under your nose." "What? Are you talkin about Jess? Mom, he doesn't like me." "You know he does. I know you know he does, because you were listening tonight while you were 'asleep' on the couch." mom made the sarcastic air quotes for the word asleep. "So that's why you said all that stuff. 'Cause you knew I was listening." "No. I said it because I wanted Jess to know how I felt. I wanted to say all that stuff. He likes you, babe." "Okay. I like him too, but I think I'm just gonna let things play out with Dean. I don't wanna hurt him." "Okay, but don't play too long. You don't wanna hurt Jess either." mom said. "Since when are you so pro-Jess?" "Since you became infatuated with each other and I cant fight it anymore." she said. "Oh. I understand." "Well, I am gonna go so you can get dressed. And I'm going to Sookie's tonight. She needs me to come over and spend the night, because Jackson's gone." "Huh. Where'd he go?" I asked. "Fruit and vegetable convention In Hartford."  
  
"Okay. So, I'll call you at Sookie's when I get home. Bye mom." I kissed her on the cheek and she left the room. I started to get dressed, I wore the black skirt and a dark blue shirt and a pair of black heels. I looked in the mirror. 'Well, I guess this is as good as its gonna get tonight.  
  
Chapter 5: The Break-Up and Becoming a Nun  
  
I was sitting and waiting, patiently, I might add, for Dean to come pick me up. RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! I got up from the couch and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hey. There's been a change of plans. Can you walk over here?" Dean asked into the phone.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes." I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed my house keys and my cell phone and left the house. I walked silently to Dean's house and when I knocked on the door, he answered wearing a t-shirt and jeans. 'He doesn't even have the decency to dress up a little?' I thought to myself. "Hey. Come in." he said.  
  
"How come we're here? In your house?" He led me onto a darkened room, with vanilla scented candles lit everywhere. "Because, my parents are out of town and Clara's her friend's house and we have the whole house to ourselves." "Okay." I said. I sat down on a very comfy couch and I felt very uneasy. He slid his arm around my neck and my shoulders. I emphasize on 'slid'. His actions were like a snakes, slimy and disgusting. "What are we gonna do here?" I asked. "We're gonna move to the next level of our relationship, Rory." he said and forced me down into the couch. "Dean. Stop." I said. "I don't wanna stop. We've been together for 10- months and all we do is hold hands and kiss. It's like we're in elementary school." He started kissing my neck and pushing me further down into the couch. "Dean Knock it off. Stop or I am going home." I warned him. He stood up and looked really pissed. "Why wont you sleep with me, Ror? You'll give it to Jess. You must be, because why else would he hang around so much?" he asked. "Maybe because we're friends and he cares about me. Which is more than I can say for you." I was crying and I ran out of his house. I kept running 'til I couldn't run any more. I collapsed down into the gazebo. I guess Jess and Luke we're still in the diner, because Jess ran over to me and asked me what was wrong. I tried to talk, but the only thing that came out were tears. Jess gather me up in his arms and carried me over to the diner. "What the hell happened to her?" Luke shouted.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I am trying to figure out, Luke. Now stop yelling." Jess said. "Jess, it was bad. He tried to make me," I stopped. I had to or else I was gonna choke on my tears. "It's okay Rory." Luke said. He came over to my side and placed a big mug of hot coffee in front of me. I drank it and finished telling them.' "I am gonna kill him." Luke said. "Not if I beat you to it. Rory. Do me a favor, stay here with I be right back." "Okay." I managed to say before Jess was out the door. I knew exactly where he was going. "It's okay, Ror. Here, call your mom and tell her what happened." Luke said and handed me a phone. ( I know, since when does Luke have a cordless, but work with me here people.) I dialed Sookie's number. "Hello?" Sookie answered. "Hi. Is my mom there?" I asked. "Hold on." "Rory?" my mom said. "Yeah mom, it's me. I am at Luke's" "Dean took you to Luke's? Classy guy." "No. Um, he invited me to his house and he tried to um, make me, um" "Your kidding. He didn't?" my mom cut me off. "Yeah mom, he did. I cant believe it either." "I'm gonna kill that floppy haired little asshole." "Jess kinda beat ya to it." "Huh. Well, tell him to leave me some. I wanna mount his head on a pole in the middle of Stars Hollow, to fore-warn people of what happens when you mess with my kid." "I don't think I'll have any more boy trouble. Jess is hopefully the last one. And if he screws me over, I give up. I'll become a nun." I sighed into the phone.  
  
"Aww, poor baby. Want me to come home? We can have a lil wallowing party." At the mention of the word party, I had an idea. "Actully mom, stay there. I am gonna drag Jess to a party at Tristan's. I mean if that's okay." 'Of course it is. We can wallow tomorrow. Tell Jess to make sure nothing happens to my baby girl." "I will. I am gonna go now, Jess is heading back."  
  
"Okay. I love you, sweets. Have fun."  
  
"I will. Love you too, mom. Good night." "Night." we both hung up the phone.  
  
Jess walked into the diner. There was blood coming from his eye. "God! Jess are you okay? Your kinda bleeding" I said. "Yeah I am fine. The only reason I am hurt, is 'cause the little bastard was wearing a ring." he said, "Are you okay?" "I am good. Well, as good as I could be." I said. "Alright. Just checking. Want me to walk you home?" he asked. "Actully, no. I want you to take me to Hartford." "Huh?" he asked, inquisitively. (look James, I used a bigg word.) "See, there's kind of a party, that I kinda wanted to go to, and I kinda want you to go with me." "I guess you've never asked a guy out before. Sure. I'll take you home to change then we'll go." "Okay. Luke. I am stealing your hired help."I called to Luke, who was behind the counter. "Okay. Jess? Have her home by 12?" Luke said. We left the diner and went to my house. "So, need my help in there?" he asked and pointed to my bedroom.  
  
"You know, Jess I have had enough of the male species today so no, I'll take a rain check." I said and went into my room.  
  
I just pulled on what close I had on earlier and walked back out. "Rory? I didn't mean It like that. I was just kidding." he said. "Yeah. I know." "I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Even though I hated bag-boy and I enjoyed knocking him out, you didn't deserve that." "It's okay Jess. If it hadn't have happened, then I don't think I could do this." I said. 'Carpe diem' I thought and I kissed Jess. "Wait. Your not feeling very Rory-like and I don't want you to regret this later." he pulled away from my kiss. "No. I like you. It's not because of tonight. I mean, okay yeah, I can kiss you openly but that's it. And trust me, I wont regret it."  
  
"Okay." we kissed again.  
  
"Now off to the party!" he said and we went to the truck. "Okay. As you wish, milady." and we drove off. 


End file.
